<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Give You The Pieces Of My Broken Heart by Boopoopeedoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647594">I'll Give You The Pieces Of My Broken Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo'>Boopoopeedoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has lost a brother.<br/>Vision has lost a son.</p><p>They meet while attending a local Grief Group. They find solace in each other's arms, and each other's bed, but over time, their relationship becomes much more.</p><p>Inspired by the series Sorry For Your Loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Vision, Wanda was the beautiful, pale girl with a haunted look in her soft green eyes, often red rimmed as though she had recently been crying.</p><p>To Wanda, Vision was the shy, quiet blonde man, who was always clutching the same small book, and wore glasses that didn't quite sit right on his nose.</p><p>Vision had lost a son.</p><p>Wanda had lost a brother.</p><p>They'd seen each other around long before they ever spoke. Passing like ships in the night as they entered or left the community centre where they both attended the same Grief Group. More often than not, the two of them would end up sitting directly across from each other. While the other group members tended to spill their hearts out each week, Wanda and Vision were mostly silent, and for that reason, noticed each other more, and maybe, understood each other. They would sometimes lock eyes across the room, using each other as an anchor to focus on when they were done listening to whoever was speaking. Once or twice, Vision had smiled at her, and Wanda had tried to smile back, but never quite managed it. That was okay, Vision understood. Not everyone came to Grief Group to actually talk about grief. Some just came to not be so alone.</p><p>Sometimes, the two of them would brush elbows at the snack table, as they were both reaching for a donut. In fact, it was that table, and those donuts, that lead the quiet, grief-stricken pair to finally speak.<br/>
--</p><p>Wanda did not really enjoy attending Grief Group, and was mostly only there at the behest of her worried foster parents. She did not enjoy listening to the sad tales of others losses, that only made her own loss more raw. She did not enjoy listening to the highs that came after the terrible lows, as she didn't see herself ever reaching those same highs after her brother's death. She didn't enjoy the group leader, a man named Sam, trying to get her to talk no matter how many weeks in a row she had told him she'd rather not.</p><p>But she did like the free donuts offered each week. For a few moments of deep fried doughy goodness, she could enjoy something sweet, and forget about the fact that she was only in this room because some drunk idiot had ploughed through a Pedestrian Crossing and killed her twin brother.</p><p>On this particular day, Wanda entered the room in which the grief group was held, made her way over to the snack table (where Vision was already standing, looking slightly disappointed), only to discover.. No donuts. In their place was a plate of carrot sticks and dip.</p><p>"Sam" Wanda turned to the group leader, quietly seething. "Where are the donuts?"</p><p>"We're probably not going to have those anymore" Sam shrugged. "There's a weight loss support group running in the room next door, and we thought it would be fairer on them if.."</p><p>"I come to this group" Said Wanda slowly, "Because everyone told me it was supposed to help me to feel better. I don't know how, but that's what they said. Sometimes it does. Mostly, it doesn't help at all, and I just come so my friends will stop badgering me about getting out of the house.."</p><p>The room around her fell silent. Vision wanted to reach for her, offer some sort of comfort, but for some reason, his feet remained frozen in place.</p><p>"Wanda" Sam tried, "Maybe if you sit down we can talk about.."</p><p>"I'm not finished" Wanda glared at him, her voice raised. "On the days this group doesn't help, and there have been a lot of those, the one thing I can look forward to about it is the donuts. Just for a minute, that sweet little treat makes me feel better than any amount of talking would. It might sound stupid, but that's the truth. And you're taking it away because another group that has nothing to do with us is whining about it?"</p><p>"Well.."</p><p>"Shut up. Just shut up. This group.. You can't help me. Nobody can. You can't bring my brother back. I should just go.." Wanda marched out of the building.</p><p>After a pause that felt like forever, but was probably only a few seconds, Sam spoke.</p><p>"Well, uh.. Sorry about that everyone. Shall we get started?"</p><p>Vision gazed at the door through which Wanda had just disappeared. And maybe it was a little crazy of him, but quite suddenly, Vision realised that the main reason he had been continuing to attend this group was those brief moments of connection with the dark-haired, green-eyed, heartbroken girl with whom he'd never spoken a word.</p><p>"No" said Vision, as the rest of the group sat down. "I think I have to go.."<br/>
--</p><p>Tears pricked at the corners of Wanda's eyes as she stepped outside the Community Centre, heading into the car park. That outburst had probably made her seem like some sort of crazy person, but every single word of it was true, at least to her.</p><p>Wanda wanted to scream, almost did, until..</p><p>"Excuse me, um.. Wanda, was it?"</p><p>Wanda turned, to see the shy quiet blond from the grief group, nervously fiddling with his ill-fitting glasses. Up close, she could see the title of the book he carried with him: The Pocketbook Of Shakespeare Quotes.</p><p>"Oh" Wanda swallowed thickly. "Hello, um.."</p><p>"Victor. But everyone calls me Vision. I just.. I came to say that I agree with you.. about the donuts." The look on his face said that it was definitely not just about the donuts. "And if you wanted, there's a very nice donut shop just down the road from here.."</p><p>Wanda opened her mouth, about to say that she was fine, she was just going to go home, she didn't need anything. But Vision was being so kind, and sweet, and looked kind of adorable with his crooked glasses and little Shakespeare book. So instead of saying that she was fine, Wanda said:</p><p>"You know what?.. sure. Lead me to the donuts."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Losses We face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Vision get to know each other a little.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda let Vision lead the way to the donut shop, but upon their arrival, realized that she didn't have her purse on her. She cursed, rather loudly, then winced, spotting a Mother with two young children sitting at a nearby table. The Mother glared at her. Wanda, who had just about reached the end of her rope, was about to unleash on the woman, wondering why the hell she had her kids out for donuts this late anyway, until Vision laid a calming hand on her shoulder. She didn't know why exactly his touch calmed her, but it did.</p><p>"It's alright. This is my treat."</p><p>"You don't have to.." Wanda frowned. "I'm not anybody's charity case, I can pay my own way in the.."</p><p>"I'm sure you can" Vision cut in. "But you have had a bad day. Quite a lot of bad days, I think. And as someone who has had their own fair share of bad days, please allow me the chance to make this one a little better for you."</p><p>"Well.. alright."</p><p>"Thank you" Vision pulled his wallet from his pocket, but found he wasn't able to get money out with his opposite hand occupied. "Would you hold this for me, for a moment?" He held out his book.</p><p>"Alright" Wanda took it rather carefully, sensing that it was special to him.</p><p>As Vision headed up to the counter, ordering them a mixed dozen box of donuts to share, Wanda found herself examining the book more closely. The cover was worn, and dog-eared at one corner, so it had clearly been well loved. Without thinking much about it, Wanda opened the book. The name 'Vincent Jarvis' was written neatly in the top corner of the inner cover.</p><p>"Trade?" Vision suddenly asked. Wanda hadn't even noticed that he'd returned, and sheepishly handed the book back, taking the box of donuts in exchange.</p><p>"I'm sorry.. I wasn't snooping or anything."</p><p>"I never said you were" Vision smiled softly.</p><p>Wanda was a mess, she knew, and still feeling raw from the incident at grief group, but somehow, Vision's kind demeanour put her at ease. The pair took a seat at a nearby table, and Wanda wasted no time taking a pink glazed donut from the box and taking a bite. She sighed at the familiar doughy sweetness.</p><p>"Mmmm.."</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>"Yeah, thank you" Wanda nodded. She knew it was absolutely none of her business, but she felt like she owed it to Vision now to get to know him, when he was being so kind to her, especially when she was aware that she'd made kind of an ass of herself with her outburst at group. "So.. is Vincent the person you lost? You don't have to answer, I just.."</p><p>"It's alright.." Vision tenderly set the book aside before taking a donut for himself. "Yes, Vincent.. Vin.. is the person I lost. He was my son."</p><p>"Oh.. I'm so sorry. I.. how old was he, if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"Thirteen.. He was ill for quite some time, so it was almost a relief when he finally let go, but it has still been hard" Vision swallowed a lump in his throat. "He developed a liking for Shakespeare, so this book went everywhere with him.. Now it goes everywhere with me."</p><p>"I understand.." Wanda held up a hand, wiggling her ring-laden fingers and pointing at one. "This one was my brother's. I think it helps to have something to hang onto."</p><p>"It does."</p><p>"So.." Wanda took another donut, and briefly paused. She was probably asking far too many personal questions, but the conversation was taking Wanda's mind off her own troubled thoughts, and since Vision seemed happy to answer, she went ahead with asking. "His Mother doesn't need the group?"</p><p>"No.. Vin's Mother left when the children were small, so for most of their lives it has been just me and them.." Vision's expression darkened a moment, but softened again just as quickly. "I've thought about bringing his sister, Vivian, but I'm not sure Grief Group would help her anymore than it does me.. She and Vin were twins, you see."</p><p>Wanda felt tears prick in her eyes. Pietro had been her lifeline. She struggled enough with losing him now, she couldn't imagine what it would have been like to not have had him when they were teenagers."</p><p>"I'm sorry.. I won't pretend I know how your daughter feels, but.. I was a twin too, before my brother.."</p><p>"You still are."</p><p>"What?" Wanda wiped her eyes, looking up to meet Vision's blue ones.. Whoa, were they always that blue?</p><p>"You are still a twin" said Vision. "I can't understand what you or Viv are going through, and I never really will, but I saw my twins together, and I know that's not a bond easily broken, not even by death. You are still a twin, even if your brother is no longer with you."</p><p>For the first time in a long while, Wanda felt herself smile, just a little, and maybe, almost, felt the tiniest bit better.</p><p>"Thank you.."<br/>--</p><p>They were both quiet for a while after that, but it was a comfortable silence. After finishing the box of donuts, Vision tucked Vin's book into his pocket, and they walked together back to the community centre car park. It was later than it would usually be when Wanda walked home, so Vision had offered her a lift.</p><p>"I have had a thought" said Vision, as they reached his car, "About why Grief Group seems less helpful to us than it is to others.."</p><p>"Okay.." Wanda looked at him, interested. "I'll bite, why?"</p><p>"Losing anyone you love is a tragedy, and I would never try to minimalize anyone's grief" Vision began, "But the losses you and I have suffered.. a son, a twin.. are simply different than most. It's something a person has no chance of understanding unless they've felt it for themselves."</p><p>"That's true.." Wanda mused.</p><p>"And maybe.. that makes it harder to talk about? We have lost someone who was a part of us. We will forever have a missing piece.." Vision scrubbed at the corners of his eyes the same way Wanda had a short time before, tears fogging his glasses. "No words, no time, nothing could make that hurt less.."</p><p>Wanda hovered by the passenger door of Vision's car, which he hadn't opened yet. She was strangely drawn to him, and he had been a calming influence on her. Vision understood her. He was Handsome, and sweet, and though she hadn't known him long, she already knew he would never hurt her. And, everything he'd just said completely mirrored Wanda's own feelings. Wanda moved closer to Vision. What she was about to do was probably an extremely bad idea, but she couldn't stop herself.</p><p>"What if.." She looked up into Vision's deep blue eyes, "There was a way we could make it hurt less?"</p><p>"Uh.. What do you mean?"</p><p>"To distract ourselves from it, just for a little while?" She moved even closer, reaching up to curl her hand around the back of his head, now just a breath away from him. "Let me distract you.."</p><p>Vision's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her. This was a bad idea, definitely a bad idea, they were both grieving, and it had been so long since he'd been with anyone.. But he had been attending a weekly meeting that did absolutely nothing for him, just so he could see her, and Wanda was pressing against him now, warm and soft and just about the most gorgeous thing in the universe, her eyes almost pleading. So Vision kissed her, and she kissed him back, eagerly, passionately, with lips crashing and tongues tangling, the kind of kiss that was never supposed to be just a kiss.</p><p>"Okay.." He whispered, when they were forced to part for air, "Distract me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Someone Who Understood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Vision find solace in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride to Wanda's apartment was less awkward than you would expect, considering what they were now driving there to do. The main issue became ensuring that Wanda did not distract Vision too much as they were driving. Now that Wanda had made this decision, found that elusive method of distracting herself from her grief, she found herself having a rather difficult time resisting the urge to keep touching him.</p><p>For example, at that particular moment, Wanda's hand was sliding rather dangerously high on his thigh as he drove.</p><p>"Wanda.." Vision bit his lip to stifle a moan.</p><p>"Mhmm?"</p><p>"When we reach your apartment you can feel free to touch me wherever you like, but just for now, could you move your hand please? It is making it a little difficult to focus on the road.."</p><p>"Right" Wanda smirked, removing her hand, although Vision was quite sure that he could still feel the ghost of it burning like fire across his thigh. "Sorry."</p><p>Vision took a deep breath, now genuinely concerned that this woman could be the death of him.. Although it might not be a bad way to go.<br/>--</p><p>As soon as the pair made it inside Wanda's apartment, they were kissing again with the same hunger and passion that they had displayed earlier, only now, in the slightly more private location, their hands were more free to explore, Vision's hands mapping out Wanda's soft curves, and Wanda's slipping beneath Vision's shirt, roaming over his well-muscled chest. At some point, Vision's glasses were beginning to get in the way, becoming fogged with the growing heat between them, so he removed them and set them aside, he wasn't quite sure where, and then he was pulling Wanda closer, the only space between them now that which was caused by their clothes.</p><p>Wanda could feel Vision's hardening length pressing against her belly, grasped it through his trousers, feeling his breath catch.</p><p>"Wanda.." He gasped.</p><p>"Distracted yet?" She teased.</p><p>"Very.."</p><p>"Good.." Wanda dragged Vision further into her apartment, heading for her bedroom.</p><p>Her fingers worked at the buckle of his belt, and Vision didn't stop her, his lips migrating to her neck, fingers toying at the hem of her shirt. Wanda had no time for teasing, not right now. She wanted hurry up and feel him against her, inside her, wanted to feel anything other than the soul-crushing pain and grief that nobody else could ever really understand, so she removed her shirt and tossed it aside, and wasted no time removing her bra as well.</p><p>"You're beautiful.." Vision murmured when he saw her, with her upper body now bare to his gaze. He sounded so sincere in the words, much more than you would expect from what was probably going to be a one-night stand, and Wanda found herself blushing.</p><p>"You aren't too bad yourself, Vision.. But now you're wearing too much.." She took Vin's book out of Vision's shirt pocket, setting it quite tenderly on the nightstand near a framed photograph of who Vision assumed to be her lost twin, before her fingers got to work on the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>Though he didn't say anything at the time, in that moment, Vision believed he may have fallen just a little bit in love with her.</p><p>It wasn't long before they each shed the remainder of their clothes, falling together onto Wanda's bed in a mess of tangled limbs, lips, and tongues. Vision had not been with a woman for quite some time, and he was very out of practice, but somehow, now with Wanda, that did not seem so. He seemed to know what to do instinctively as he hovered over her, knew where she wanted him to touch. He covered her body in hot, open mouthed kisses. Paused to suckle at her ample breasts, giving each perfect nipple equal attention. Vision let himself become lost in the sound of her soft moans, lost in her, because it was so much easier to be here in this fantasy with Wanda than out in the real world where everything hurt and half of his world was gone.</p><p>Wanda pulled him back up to kiss him, and before he knew what was going on, She had flipped them so that she was now straddling Vision, smirking a sweet, sexy little smirk that had his heart racing, and even more blood rush downwards. He felt her brush against him slightly as she leaned over him as she reached to dig in the drawer of her nightstand for a condom, leaving a streak of wetness in her wake that proved just how much she wanted this.</p><p>Despite that proof, despite the fact that she was naked on top of him, that she was now grasping his length to roll the condom on, causing a slight groan to escape his lips, Vision felt like he had to do the right thing, the gentlemanly thing, and ask her one more time.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"I'm sure.."</p><p>Wanda shifted to sink on to him, a low moan escaping her. Vision was a little bigger than she was used to, and it took her a moment to adjust. Vision moaned with her, biting his lip, and, truth be told, was slightly concerned about how long he could last, but he wanted to, for her, for the blissful escape they both desperately needed.</p><p>Wanda's green eyes locked on Vision's as she started to move, and he gazed back at her, almost awestruck. She was just like him.. broken, but beautiful, and for this moment, she was his. He grasped her hips, moving with her, his eyes never leaving hers, because her eyes were just about the most amazingly beautiful things he had ever seen.</p><p>Wanda started moving faster, her nails digging into Vision's shoulders, and he matched her pace. Her low moans morphed into louder, high pitched cries, mingling with Vision's own moans. They were both close, but Vision, doing the right thing, the gentlemanly thing, wanted to ensure that she finished first. His fingers slipped from her hip to between her legs, where they were joined, giving a few firm strokes before she cried out, jerking atop him, and he quickly followed with his own strangled cry as she came.</p><p>Wanda collapsed against Vision's chest, her breathing shaky. Vision was about to ask if she was alright, until he noticed that she wasn't. Wanda had started crying.</p><p>She was embarrassed, so embarrassed, because the night had been wonderful, and for that brief precious moment, she was distracted from her loss.. but when that moment was over, her brother was still gone.</p><p>Vision understood, as Vin was still gone too, and no amount of future beautiful moments could bring him back. So, when Wanda first tried to pull away, he held her a little tighter, and to Wanda's surprise, cried with her.</p><p>Each one of them found solace, in the arms of someone who understood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Vision talk after their night together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both laid there, teary-eyed for a while longer, exactly how long neither of them was sure. Eventually, Vision moved, to dispose of the condom and use the bathroom, but to Wanda's slight surprise, he returned afterwards, sitting beside her on the bed.</p><p>"You don't have to stay.." She murmured, wiping the remnants of the tears from her face. "We both know what this was.. besides, you probably need to get back to your daughter."</p><p>"My daughter is staying at a friend's.. I don't have to rush off" said Vision. "U-Unless you want me to go, then of course, I will.."</p><p>"No" said Wanda, a little embarrassed by how quickly the word slipped out of her mouth. "You don't have to go.."</p><p>"Then I think I will stay.. for a while."</p><p>Quite shyly, Vision reached for her, and Wanda found herself curling into his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. It shouldn't have felt quite so comfortable, being completely naked in the arms of a man she barely knew, but for some reason, she trusted Vision. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and Wanda felt the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of her lips in response to the sweet gesture. They remained snuggled together in comfortable silence for some time, until Wanda finally spoke.</p><p>"Sorry, about the crying.. It probably ruined the mood a little."</p><p>"I cried too.." Vision pointed out, blushing slightly, and looking down at her with kindness in his vibrant blue eyes. "It was.. a needed release, I suppose, as much as everything else was. Anyway, I don't believe that anyone should ever have to apologise for crying when they really need to."</p><p>"You don't?" Wanda asked. "Because I cried over my brother's favourite sports magazine in a newsagent a few weeks back, and that was pretty embarrassing.."</p><p>"It shouldn't have to be.." Vision idly ran his fingers through Wanda's hair. "You shouldn't have to be embarrassed about showing how you feel. I've always tried to teach my children that. That it's okay to cry, if you're sad, or in pain.. I fired one of my son's Doctors over it once."</p><p>"Oh?" Wanda tried not to sound too interested, but she was. Though she didn't really know him that well, yet, it was already hard for her to imagine Vision being angry enough to fire someone.</p><p>"It was an older man, not too long after Vin first fell ill.. I heard he retired not long after this incident" Vision began to explain, without further prompting. Wanda was easy to talk to. "They were doing a lot of tests.. It took a long time, and Vin was tired and sore, after being poked and prodded all day.. So he cried."</p><p>"That's understandable.."</p><p>"And the Doctor.. he told him.. he told my poor brave boy to buck up and stop crying, that they were almost done.. And I told him to get away from my son, that I wanted a different Doctor.." Vision was almost shaking by the end of his tale, a clear catch in his breath, a lump forming in his throat. And then he felt Wanda's hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Vision.." She whispered, her already broken heart breaking even more for him. "Vizh, it's okay.. Just breathe.. cry if you need to, like you said. It's okay to cry.."</p><p>And so, Vision cried. Wanda shifted their positions, holding him where previously he had been holding her. She held him, and stroked his hair, whispering comfort as he cried into her chest.</p><p>For just a little while, able to help someone else with their pain, Wanda felt just a little better.<br/>--</p><p>Vision remained at Wanda's apartment throughout the night. They chatted, cried together some more, snatched a bit of sleep here and there. However, Vision had to leave quite early the following morning, wanting to make sure he was home when his daughter returned.</p><p>"Do you think you'll go back to the group?" He asked Wanda, as he gathered his clothes, dragging his feet a little in getting dressed.. as important as it was that he be home for Viv, he found himself reluctant to leave Wanda alone.</p><p>"I don't know.." Wanda tugged on a shirt and hunted for a clean pair of underwear, not as comfortable being naked now that Vision wasn't. "They probably don't want me back after what happened last night.."</p><p>"They're not a very good grief group if they kick you out after a clearly grief fuelled outburst" Vision frowned.</p><p>"That's true.." Wanda retrieved Vin's Shakespeare book from the Nightstand and handed it back to Vision. "But.."</p><p>"You said it helps, sometimes.." Vision thanked her with a smile, gently tucking the book into his pocket.</p><p>"Not much.."</p><p>"But sometimes it does. And maybe, that sometimes is worth giving it another go.."</p><p>"Maybe.." Wanda sighed. "I'll think about it.."</p><p>"I'll be there."</p><p>"But.. you said it doesn't really help you either.." Wanda was confused.</p><p>"Not usually.. but sometimes it does." Especially when Wanda was there. Vision, dressed now, knew he really should go. "Well.. I really should get home.."</p><p>"Yeah.. okay.." Wanda stood to show him out.</p><p>Vision hesitated, just for a moment, then leaned closer to Wanda, and when she made no move to stop him, he kissed her. Not the heated, desperate kisses of the night before, but something softer, gentle, much more tender.</p><p>"Thank you, for last night.. for everything" He whispered, blushing. "I didn't know how much I needed.. just.."</p><p>"I understand" Wanda managed a small smile. "Thank you, too."<br/>--</p><p>Wanda showed Vision out, and then settled herself on the couch, deciding to watch something on Netflix until someone called to ask her how she'd gone at grief group the previous night.</p><p>She'd barely opened the app when there was a knock at the door, and she found a slightly sheepish Vision on the other side.</p><p>"Do you, uh, happen to remember where I left my glasses? I'm not really supposed to drive without them.."</p><p>For the first time in quite a long while, Wanda felt herself laugh a little, stepping aside to let him back in.</p><p>"I'll help you find them.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mutual Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda doesn't miss Vision when he leaves. Definitely not. That would be insane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working together to retrace their steps, the pair soon located Vision's missing glasses, after which Vision officially departed, still seeming reluctant to do so.</p><p>Wanda sighed, returning to her spot in front of the TV, and zoned out for a while. Until, eventually, she received a phone call, the name 'Clint' flashing across the screen, along with a smiling picture of a man who was the closest thing Wanda had left to a Father. She hesitated for just a moment, then answered the call.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, kiddo" Clint's voice echoed through the phone. "We were worried about you."</p><p>"I spoke to Laura yesterday.." Wanda frowned. "I'm not a child, you don't have to man the panic stations if I don't call home every few hours."</p><p>"I know, I know.. But you had your Grief Group last night, right?"</p><p>"Uh.. yeah" She winced a little at the memory of her outburst.</p><p>"How's that going for you? How are you feeling?"</p><p>Wanda sighed again. She knew that Laura was probably listening in on this call.. Could almost see her hovering by Clint's ear, telling him what questions to ask. The Bartons had put up with more than a lot of Foster Parents would have, steering she and Pietro through their troubled teen years until they had emerged as mostly functional adults on the other side.</p><p>Wanda hated that she was still a source of worry for them, and didn't want to make things worse by telling the whole story of the previous night. Grief Group had gone terribly. But maybe, she could put her focus on the second question.</p><p>How was she feeling? Wanda was still broken. Still a shell of who she had been before her brother's death. But she thought of Vision. How he'd listened without judgement. How he'd shared his own pain, how he'd held her, told her she was beautiful. How they had made love, forgetting the world for just a little while, remembering that, despite the pain and the grief in their hearts, moments of pleasure were still possible. How they had cried together, each reminding the other that they were not alone.</p><p>Yes, she was still broken. But Today, putting a bit of glue on the cracks felt just a little less impossible.</p><p>"I.. I'm feeling okay, Today. A little better."</p><p>"That's great, kiddo" Clint's voice clearly perked up. "You think you might be able to make it to Sunday dinner? Not this Sunday, Cooper'll be at camp and he wouldn't want to miss you.. But next week? The kids have been asking about you, and baby Nate's getting so big. He might even start walking soon."</p><p>Baby Nate, aka Nathaniel Pietro Barton, had been born a few weeks after Pietro's death. He was the sweetest little thing imaginable, and while Wanda loved him just as much as her other Foster Siblings, Cooper and Lila, his name, while given for a beautiful reason, proved a sometimes painful reminder of what she had lost, and kept Wanda from visiting as much as she probably should have. Still, she couldn't avoid the Bartons forever, nor did she really want to.</p><p>"I.. I might be able to make an appearance.. Do you want me to bring anything?"</p><p>"Uh.." a pause. "Just yourself."</p><p>"Okay. See you next Sunday."</p><p>"Yeah. See you then!"</p><p>The clear happiness in Clint's voice at her agreeing to dinner lifted Wanda's spirits for a moment or two.</p><p>But.. it was strange to say, but since Vision had left, the apartment felt strangely.. empty, even more so than usual.</p><p>It couldn't be that Wanda missed him. Definitely not that was crazy. How could she miss a man that she'd known only in passing, spoken to for a night, slept with once, and might never see again, if she didn't go back to Grief Group.</p><p>She hadn't decided yet what she was going to do about that. After her outburst over the donuts, chances are that the group would turn her away at the door if she showed up at the next meeting. It would probably be best to save herself from the potential embarrassment and just not go. But as Vision had said, they weren't a very good grief group if they kicked her out over a grief fuelled outburst. It didn't seem like a bad group. Sometimes, rarely, even if only as an excuse to force herself out of the house, it did actually help.</p><p>And Vision would be there.</p><p>Wanda groaned,slapping her hand against her forehead.</p><p>She and Vision had had sex to distract each other from their grief. It had been good sex, sure, but that was all it was. A one-night stand. And yeah, maybe the talk afterwards had been nice, and helping him had made her feel better, and he was so very sweet..</p><p>But he was not part of the criteria that she would use to decide whether or not she went back to the grief group. Definitely not. Not at all.</p><p>However.. If she did go back, and he just happened to be there.. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.<br/>--</p><p>So, the following week, Wanda nervously returned to the Community Centre.</p><p>As she took her first few steps into the meeting room, she tried avoiding eye contact with everyone. A few people seemed slightly uncomfortable with her presence, but no one openly objected. Wanda gave the snack table a wide berth, and kept walking, taking her usual seat..</p><p>And there, sitting directly across from her as he always was, was Vision.</p><p>The moment their eyes met, electricity sparked beneath Wanda's skin, memories of their night together flooding back to her.</p><p>He waved at her, and smiled, what he hoped was a comforting smile.</p><p>She waved back, blushing a little.</p><p>They both sat, politely listening as the other group members spoke, but Wanda and Vision really only had eyes for each other. When the meeting ended, the room slowly emptying, Vision quietly approached her.</p><p>"Hello.."</p><p>"H-Hi.." Wanda's breath caught.</p><p>"Would you.. Uh.." Vision nervously fiddled with his glasses. "Would you like a lift home?"</p><p>"Yes" said Wanda, without hesitation. "Yes I would."<br/>--</p><p>It had never really occurred to Wanda that her dalliance with Vision would ever be more than one night, as beautiful as that night had been.</p><p>At the same time, however, she somehow wasn't at all surprised when she found herself naked in bed with him once again, with him on top of her, inside her.</p><p>His lips on her neck, Her leg hooked around his back, trying to urge him deeper with each thrust, until he hit that special spot inside that was just where she needed him to be, and Wanda cried out, her muscles convulsing in the sweet release that was somehow sweeter with him, and sweeter still when he followed her over that edge with a soft grunt and a final shuddering jerk of his hips.</p><p>They both took some time to catch their breath, and Vision blushed and buried his face in the crook of Wanda's neck.</p><p>"You will probably think I am insane for saying this.." He murmured, "But.."</p><p>"But what?" Wanda found his shyness in the face of what they had just done wonderfully endearing. Her fingers toyed with the golden hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>"I think.. I think I missed you."</p><p>"Oh, you're definitely insane" Wanda replied, "But that's okay.."</p><p>"It is?" Vision looked up, initially embarrassed, only for his expression to morph into adorable confusion when she laughed.</p><p>"Mmmhm.. I think we're both a little insane. I missed you too."</p><p>"Oh.." Vision paused, then smiled.</p><p>For a little while longer, they could be content with their mutual insanity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flickers Of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their relationship getting a little more serious, Wanda and Vision swap phone numbers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vision couldn't stay as long as he had the previous week, as he needed to get home to his daughter. Thankfully, this time around, he had kept track of his glasses, and his clothes had not been quite so scattered.</p><p>"I'm glad you came, Wanda," He said as he pulled on his trousers, and when she smirked at his unintended double entendre, blushed as red as a tomato. "I mean.. I'm glad you came to the grief group."</p><p>"I know what you meant" Wanda chuckled, retrieving some of her own clothes so that she could see him out without flashing any of her neighbours. "And yeah.. I'm glad too."</p><p>"But I am really sorry I have to rush off on you like this.."</p><p>"It's alright, really. Your daughter is your priority."</p><p>"She is.." Vision nodded. "But I.. I wouldn't want you to think that I, um.."</p><p>"If it bothers you that much, you can always just call me later."</p><p>"Oh.. Well, I.."</p><p>"If you'd rather not.." Wanda's heart sank a little.</p><p>"Oh no, I would love to!" Said Vision quickly. "I was only going to point out that I would need your number.."</p><p>"Oh.." Wanda blushed herself. "Right. Pass me your phone."</p><p>"Ah, alright.. uh, here.." Vision, after locating the device among his things, unlocked it and handed it over to her, Wanda handing him her own phone in return.</p><p>A pair of smiling blonde youths smiled up at her from Vision's wallpaper, and though she had never met either of them before, felt a pang in her heart at the knowledge that the boy, who looked pale, but happy, was no longer with them, and the poor girl had lost her other half. She knew exactly how that felt.</p><p>"Your kids?" She asked, opening the contacts to enter her number.</p><p>"Viv and Vin" Vision confirmed, growing wistful. "That was taken on one of Vin's good days.. he didn't have many, those last three or four months, but that day he decided he wanted a picnic in the park, so I let Viv skip School and off we went."</p><p>"That was good of you.." Wanda smiled. "You don't seem like a skip School type of guy, Vizh."</p><p>He blushed at the nickname.</p><p>"I'm not, usually, but rules went out the window when Vin was ill.." He entered his number, then swapped Wanda's phone for his own. "Yours is your brother? He's handsome.."</p><p>"Yes, Pietro was quite the ladies' man.. I miss my brother everyday, but finding strange women in the apartment on Sunday mornings is one thing I don't miss.. he was a gentleman about it though, always made sure they got home okay."</p><p>"And the little boy.. did your brother have.."</p><p>"Oh gosh, no" Wanda laughed, moving to see Vision out. "That's our foster brother, Cooper. I'm going to visit my foster family on Sunday."</p><p>"That should be nice."</p><p>"I hope so.." Wanda still wasn't quite sure. "Um, do you mind if I call you after that? I might need to vent.."</p><p>"Of course" Vision kissed her cheek. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about these things."</p><p>"It is.."</p><p>"So, that will be sometime Sunday night?"</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p>"I'll keep my phone close.. and I will call you sometime Tomorrow, check in.."</p><p>"Thank you.." Wanda thought for a moment. "One more thing, Vizh.."</p><p>"Yes?" He asked</p><p>"I might be overstepping.. I'm probably definitely overstepping, actually. But if.. If your daughter ever needs someone to talk to.. Someone who maybe 'gets it'.. I'm here."</p><p>"I don't think you're overstepping" Vision smiled softly. "That's a very nice offer, I'll keep that in mind. Speak later, then?"</p><p>"Yeah, later."</p><p>"And I'll see you at the next group meeting?"</p><p>"You will" Wanda managed a small smile. "See you later, Vizh."</p><p>"Goodbye, Wanda."<br/>--</p><p>After Vision's departure, Wanda put herself back to bed, in surprisingly good spirits, until she caught sight of Pietro's photograph on her nightstand. Though in the picture he was grinning, she imagined him glaring at her suspiciously, as he always had on the relatively rare occasions Wanda had brought a man home.</p><p>"Don't judge me, brother" She murmured, replying in the same way she would have if he had been alive. "You, of all people, have no right to judge.."</p><p>Besides, Vision was.. Different. Wanda couldn't explain how, exactly, even to herself. He just was.</p><p>Vision called her the following day, just as he had promised. They didn't speak much, or for long, just a check-in, to ask how she was doing, and shyly thank her for a lovely evening. Still, she found herself happy to hear his voice, and it was nice to know that there was someone who cared about her, and would let her speak her feelings. Someone who would listen, and not get uncomfortable if she cried or was otherwise upset in their company.</p><p>When the call disconnected, she felt almost excited at the thought of calling him again the next night. When she was in Vision's presence, even just speaking to him on the phone, Wanda was.. Well, not 'happy' exactly, that still felt a long way off. But she wasn't sad, not entirely. The pain of Pietro's loss would always be with her in some form, but she was beginning to see the first tiny flickers of light at the end of the long dark tunnel of her grief, and she hoped that maybe, just maybe, she was helping Vision too.<br/>--</p><p>On Sunday evening, as she was getting ready to go to dinner at the Bartons, Wanda noticed a little problem. There was a rather large hickey on the side of her neck, a souvenir of her time with Vision. Her fingers traced the mark, a blush creeping over her cheeks at the memory of his lips on her neck, the gentle but insistent rocking of his hips, the sound of her own soft moans, spilling from her throat to mingle with his. She remembered his sweet, shy smile afterwards, as he had carefully pulled out of her and tugged her into his arms, wanting a quick cuddle before he had to leave.</p><p>She felt herself smiling softly.. It all felt so right still, as seemingly unexpected as their second night together had been. Still, Wanda did not feel like answering questions about Vision yet, especially not from Clint, who was still fairly protective of her where men were concerned, perhaps even more so than Pietro had been. Luckily, it was cool out, so Wanda fetched a scarf from her closet, wrapping it around her neck to cover the mark.</p><p>She took a few deep breaths to steady and calm herself before she headed out, ready to head off to the Bartons.</p><p>Just a nice, quiet family dinner.. What could go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dinner Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda's dinner with the Bartons does not go quite as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so, Wanda made the drive out to the Barton Home, as she had promised she would.</p><p>Knocked on the door.</p><p>Let Clint and Laura hug her as she entered.</p><p>She let Cooper and Lila jump on her.</p><p>Let Laura push baby Nathaniel Pietro into her arms, letting him charm her as she cooed at him and tickled his belly. He really was the cutest little thing, and she knew Pietro would have adored him. After spending such a significant chunk of their lives without Family of their own, the thought of a new family member had been very exciting for Wanda and Pietro, making it especially tragic that he had never gotten to meet him.</p><p>Wanda helped Laura in the Kitchen, even when Laura insisted that this wasn't necessary, because this was what Wanda had always done. For a while, it all felt wonderfully normal, as if she hadn't been away from the Bartons for months.</p><p>However, there seemed to be something just a little bit off, and Wanda eventually realised what it was.</p><p>The walls of the Barton house were packed with Photographs. School pictures, baby pictures, candid family shots. A photo of Wanda with a proud Clint and Laura when she'd won an art contest.</p><p>But one person was notably absent. So, after dinner, while nursing baby Nate in her lap, Wanda looked around, and asked:</p><p>"Where are all the Photos of Pietro?"</p><p>"What do you mean, Honey?" asked Laura, clearly confused.</p><p>"Pietro's pictures" said Wanda, attempting to keep her cool. "They're gone."</p><p>"No they're.." Laura looked around, then frowned, rounding on her Husband suspiciously. "Clint Francis Barton, what did you do?"</p><p>"I just.. Put them away for a bit" said Clint sheepishly. "I thought.."</p><p>"Thought what?" Wanda snapped, though managed to lower voice when baby Nate whined slightly in her arms, and Lila flinched beside her. "That I'd forget my brother is dead just because you tried to hide away the evidence that he ever existed?"</p><p>"No!" cried Clint. "No, of course not. I just thought this visit might be easier if what you'd lost wasn't staring at you from all directions.."</p><p>"Does it make it any easier for you?" Wanda retorted.</p><p>"Well.. no" despite his best intentions, Clint was beginning to realise that he had been a first class idiot.</p><p>"I lost my brother, my twin, my other half, the one constant in my life" said Wanda, shaking. "Nothing makes that easier, nothing ever could.. Especially not having the other people who loved him most try to hide away any memory of him. I need to know that other people are still missing him too.. That he.. That he's not forgotten."</p><p>"Oh Wanda, of course he's not," said Laura. "Clint, you go get Pietro's pictures and put every single one back up, right now!"</p><p>"Right now?" Clint frowned.</p><p>"Right now" Laura confirmed, her voice stern.</p><p>"Yes M'am.."<br/>
--</p><p>Clint did as he was told, returning to the table a short while later.</p><p>"Wanda.."</p><p>"I don't think I want to talk to you right now.."</p><p>She didn't look at him. She was angry, so angry. Hiding her brother's life was the last thing she needed. Wanda couldn't help thinking of Vision. With him, she could talk about Pietro, and even if it made her upset, even if she cried, he let her talk, and she did the same for Vision.</p><p>Now, attempted apology or not, it felt like Clint just wanted her to paste on a smile, and hide her real feelings away.</p><p>"Come on, kid, please" Clint begged her. "I didn't mean to.."</p><p>"I don't care.. I think I need to go home.." Wanda stood, about to hand Nate back to Laura.</p><p>However, it seemed the baby boy was very much against the idea of Wanda leaving so soon. Without knowing the gravity of what he was doing, Nate grasped Wanda's scarf and tugged, revealing the hickey that she had been attempting to hide.</p><p>"What's that big bruise on Wanda's neck?" asked Lila innocently, while Wanda's cheeks burned bright red.</p><p>"Uh.. Cooper, how about you take your sister and go watch TV?" Laura 'suggested'.</p><p>"Okay, Mom." Cooper was smart enough to know when his Mother's 'suggestions' were really instructions, and took Lila's hand, leading her off to another room.</p><p>"Are you, uh, seeing someone Sweetie?" Laura asked, taking Baby Nate from Wanda's arms.</p><p>"Not exactly.." Wanda mumbled.</p><p>"What exactly do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Clint frowned.</p><p>"I.." Wanda hadn't lied to Clint or Laura in years, and she wasn't about to start again now. "I might have.. Slept with someone, a couple of times."</p><p>"Is that a good idea, kiddo?" Clint crossed his arms, entering full protective Dad mode. "You're kind of fragile right now, are you sure this guy isn't.."</p><p>"Don't say it" Wanda growled. "Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say. You don't know him, and you don't get to judge me. I'm not a little girl, what I choose to do and who I choose to do it with is my own business.."</p><p>"I only meant.."</p><p>"I don't fucking care what you meant.." Wanda stormed out of the house, only just resisting the urge to slam the door behind her.<br/>
--</p><p>Wanda made it to her car, and was just about to open the door when Laura caught up to her.</p><p>"Wanda.."</p><p>"I'm not going back inside.."</p><p>"I wasn't going to ask you to."</p><p>"I'm a grown woman. He has no right.." Wanda was almost shaking. "No right to.."</p><p>"I know," said Laura gently. "I'm not here to defend him, I don't agree with any of what Clint did Tonight. He'll be getting a very stern talking to later.."</p><p>"Thank you.."</p><p>"So.. about this man.."</p><p>"Vision," said Wanda. "His name is Vision."</p><p>"Strange name.."</p><p>"Well, it's Victor really, but Vision definitely suits him better. He's lost someone too, so he.."</p><p>"He understands," said Laura.</p><p>"He does.. And we're careful, if that's what you wanted to know.." Even though she had been so horribly angry just minutes earlier, she felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "It's more than just sex.. We talk about things, things we can't say to anyone else. I'm not sure what we are, yet, and I don't think he is either, but it's something we both need right now. Vision wouldn't hurt me."</p><p>"That's all I needed to know" Laura hugged her. "Have a safe drive home, okay? And expect a grovelling apology from Clint sometime soon."</p><p>"Okay" Wanda chuckled. "Thanks, Laura."<br/>
--</p><p>Almost as soon as she arrived home, Wanda flopped on the sofa and called Vision, who answered on the first ring.</p><p>
  <i>"Hello?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"That was fast.." Wanda smirked, and could almost imagine him blushing in response.</p><p>
  <i>"W-Well, I was waiting for your call. How did dinner with the family go?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Not as well as I hoped.. My Foster Father hid all the photos of Pietro because he was worried about me getting upset."</p><p>
  <i>"That's terrible!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"It is, but don't worry.. His Wife is probably reading him the riot act as we speak.. Tell me about your day, preferably something that won't piss me off.</p><p>
  <i>"I will try my best.. This Morning I rearranged my linen closet, and in the afternoon I took Vivian out for a milkshake, we always go on Sundays.."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Wanda sat back in her chair, just listening, letting Vision's soft, accented voice calm her frazzled nerves. She could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vision needs Wanda's help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wanda had told Laura that her still new connection with Vision was more than just sex, she had meant every word. Having said that, their sex was turning out to be very, very good.</p><p>Mostly due to the fact that, despite Vision's self-declared low levels of experience, or perhaps because of them, he was very willing to listen, and take any pointers Wanda may have given him.</p><p>For example, Wanda's experiences with men going down on her were rather hit and miss, but currently, with her skirt rucked up and Vision's head buried between her legs, her hands buried in his soft golden hair, she was rather enjoying herself.</p><p>Vision listened when Wanda told him what she needed, didn't complain when she tugged lightly at his hair to guide his movements, instructed him to curl his tongue inside her, or use his fingers when that became not quite enough.</p><p>And when she was squirming beneath him, so close, and Vision's lips wrapped around her clit, his fingers curling just so..</p><p>"Yes, Vizh, yes, just like that, I'm going to.. Ahh!"</p><p>She came apart with a cry, and after gently coaxing her through the aftershocks, Vision crawled back up beside her, and Wanda kissed him, tasting the tang of herself in his mouth.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked her, because he always did, because Vision was probably the sweetest guy she had ever slept with. "Was that good?"</p><p>"Very good.." Wanda smirked, still a few stars swimming in her eyes, and reached for his belt buckle. "Allow me to return the favour.."</p><p>"Oh.. you don't have to."</p><p>Okay, forget probably. He was definitely the sweetest guy she had ever slept with. Yes, maybe their little sessions together had started as an attempt to distract themselves from their grief, but they had been going on for nearly a month now, every week after the Grief Group that sometimes helped but sometimes didn't, becoming part of a weekly routine that neither one wanted to let go of.</p><p>They still hadn't figured out exactly what they were to each other, hadn't been on a date beyond the occasional stopping for donuts, but that didn't matter much. Wanda enjoyed her time with Vision, the sex and the heart to heart conversations, enjoyed having someone to call during the week who wouldn't immediately panic if she said she was having a bad day.</p><p>"I know.." Wanda smiled, tugging his trousers down. "But I want to.. Any plans for the weekend?" She dipped her head, wrapping her lips around him.</p><p>"I.. ah.. Oh my God.." Vision's breath caught. "I might just have to go to church. I believe I may have a few confessions to make."</p><p>If her mouth hadn't been wrapped around his cock, Wanda might have laughed. Vision was funny, funnier than he thought he was, and anything that could make her laugh was quite good for her right now.</p><p>But back to the matter at hand, Wanda got the impression that not many women had done this for him before. He seemed nervous, and the hand that came to rest on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down, sucking and swirling her tongue, was so gentle, at least compared with her past experiences.</p><p>And when Vision came, just a little unexpectedly, slightly bucking his hips into her mouth, and Wanda swallowed and pulled away, he looked up at her, almost panicked.</p><p>"Vizh, what's wrong?" She frowned.</p><p>"I.. was that okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And it was okay that I.. that I, um.." Vision blushed brightly.</p><p>"Yes.." Wanda blushed a little herself. "I would have told you to let me know when you were close otherwise."</p><p>"Sorry if these are stupid questions.. I just, well.. We haven't really defined exactly what we are.. What's appropriate.."</p><p>"I don't think we need to define it just yet" Wanda shrugged. "And as far as what's appropriate, just tell me if anything ever feels not okay for you, and I'll do the same."</p><p>"That seems reasonable to me."</p><p>"Good.. Do you have to go soon?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Vision tugged Wanda down to lay beside him, and she smiled, resting her head against his chest.</p><p>"Aside from your confessions.." She chuckled, "Any real plans for the weekend?"</p><p>"Just milkshakes with Vivian," Vision replied. "You could join us sometime, if you like."</p><p>"I don't know, Vizh. I think I'd have to meet your daughter before I start intruding on your weekly Daddy-Daughter date.."</p><p>"Maybe one day you could.."</p><p>"Maybe one day.."<br/>--</p><p>The conversation felt serious, but not scary. Though at the time, neither one of them knew just how close 'One Day' would be.</p><p>Vision called Wanda the following Thursday night, the night before they would have seen each other again at grief group. It wasn't unusual for them to call each other during the week, to have a chat, or sometimes a cry, so when he called, she quickly answered.</p><p>"Hey, Vizh. What.."</p><p>"Wanda" His voice was slightly frantic.</p><p>That was unusual.</p><p>"Vision, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure w-who else to call.. I need a very big favour."</p><p>"Okay.."</p><p>"Could you meet me at the Pharmacy on Lee Street?" He almost begged. "As soon as you can, please.."</p><p>Vision sounded so worried, and he had been there for her so much over the past few weeks that Wanda knew she couldn't leave him now.</p><p>"I'll be right there.."<br/>--</p><p>Wanda reached the pharmacy and rushed inside, looking around for any sign of Vision. She almost bypassed a blonde haired girl in her early teens, standing by a display of gummy vitamins and staring stubbornly at her feet, until she realised that she recognised her, if only from photos.</p><p>"Vivian?"</p><p>The girl looked up at Wanda shyly, with blue eyes that mirrored her Father's.</p><p>"How do you.."</p><p>"I'm Wanda.. I'm a friend of your Father" Wanda explained. "Would you be able to tell me where he is?"</p><p>"That way.." Viv pointed a few aisles down.. To the aisle containing feminine hygiene products.</p><p>Wanda remembered Vision's frantic phone call, and looked at the aisle to where Viv pointed, now beginning to form a picture of what might have been going on.</p><p>"I'll be right back, Sweetie, I promise" said Wanda, heart reaching out to the poor shy girl. "I'll just go help your Dad work this out.. Every girl goes through this, and it sucks, but you'll be fine.."<br/>--</p><p>Wanda found Vision in the aisle Viv had indicated, staring at all the products and looking completely lost.</p><p>"Vizh.."</p><p>"Vivian got her first Period today.. She was embarrassed about this, so I told her she could wait.."</p><p>"I know," said Wanda gently. "I just met her.."</p><p>"I should have been more prepared for this" Vision's hands were shaking a little, "But I'm not. For so long, I've been so busy taking care of Vin that I let things I should have been preparing Viv for fall by the wayside.. I don't know what to do. What does she need?!"</p><p>"Vision" She squeezed his hand, "Try and stay calm, I can help you.. Both of you.."</p><p>"Okay.. right.."</p><p>"You said it was her first one?"</p><p>"Yes" Vision nodded.</p><p>"Right. In that case, Tampons might be a little overwhelming, she might want to start with pads first.." Wanda grabbed a few packs off the shelf, handing them to Vision. "These for during the day, and the bigger ones at night. Make sure she knows that leaks happen to everyone, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."</p><p>"Right" Vision nodded, taking a mental note of Wanda's instructions.</p><p>"And after this, you should take her for ice cream."</p><p>"Ice cream?"</p><p>"It's what my brother did to help me through my first period.."</p><p>"Your brother?" Vision frowned.</p><p>"Who else was going to? My parents were dead, and we didn't live with The Bartons yet.."</p><p>"Your.. Your parents are dead too?"</p><p>"You thought I lived with a Foster Family for shits and giggles?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well.. no" Vision frowned. "I just.. I didn't think. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Be sorry later. Right now we've got a poor embarrassed teenager to help."</p><p>"Right.. Um.. Wanda?"</p><p>"Yeah Vizh?"</p><p>"Would you like to come with us? To get ice cream.."</p><p>"Oh.." she blushed. "Well, your daughter might not want a stranger around.."</p><p>"I understand" Vision smiled, a little sadly. "I just thought Vivian might prefer having a woman explain some of these things, and we really don't have anyone else.."</p><p>"Oh.."</p><p>"It's alright, I'm sure we'll work it out.. Thank you for your help today, Wanda.."</p><p>Wanda watched him as he walked off, rather awkwardly clutching the packs of pads, and sighed.</p><p>"Hey, Vizh?"</p><p>"Yes?" He turned back so quickly that his glasses almost slid right off his nose.</p><p>"Let me take those through the register for you, so no-one has to be embarrassed. And then.."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"Then I'll show you and Viv where my favourite ice cream place is" Wanda relented. "But you can't tell anyone, it's a special secret. Do you promise?"</p><p>"I promise" Vision smiled.</p><p>"Good" She took the pads from him. "Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Widow's Freeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda takes Vision and Viv to an important place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After purchasing the pads, Wanda tucked the pack discreetly into her handbag. Then, with Vision politely standing aside to allow his daughter a little privacy in this delicate matter, Wanda handed the bag to Viv, quietly explaining that the pads were inside, where she would find the instructions, and added a few little extra tips of her own, before subtly pointing her towards the nearest restroom. She also told her to call for more toilet paper if she needed help.</p><p>Viv gave Wanda a shy, thankful smile, then hurried off.</p><p>As Wanda hovered outside, trying to appear as though she was simply waiting for the restroom herself, Vision quietly approached her.</p><p>"Thank you again, for this.." He blushed a little. "I know it probably goes a little beyond the boundaries of our current relationship.."</p><p>"It's hard to go beyond the boundaries of something you haven't defined" Wanda shrugged. "Really, it's okay. You were right, it probably is easier to have another girl to explain these things.. I wish I had."</p><p>"I'm sorry.. I imagine it must have been a difficult time for you.."</p><p>"I suppose. I was a little older than your daughter. Nearly sixteen, so a bit of a late bloomer.. probably because I was undernourished at the time, so I developed more slowly.." Wanda caught Vision's eyes flicker over her figure, and smirked. "Obviously, I caught up when I moved in with Clint and Laura and started getting in three square meals a day. But before that, Pietro and I were.. between homes."</p><p>"I'm so sorry.." Vision frowned.</p><p>"It was what it was," Wanda shrugged again. "Anyway, when 'it' happened, Pietro freaked out, but he handled it pretty well considering. Got me pads, although it turned out that they were the wrong size, and then took me for ice-cream. He didn't tell me at the time that he'd spent the last of what little money we had on the pads and he couldn't actually afford ice-cream.. but that's another part of the story.. scoot back a few aisles Vizh, I think I hear her coming, and we don't want to embarrass her too much.."</p><p>After Viv exited the bathroom, flashing another grateful smile, Wanda entered to keep up the ruse, and Viv wandered off to find her Father.</p><p>"Hey, Dad.. are we going home now?"</p><p>"Actually, Wanda has offered to take us to an ice cream parlour that she likes," Vision told his daughter. "Would you like to go?"</p><p>"Okay" Viv agreed. "That could be fun, and Wanda seems nice."</p><p>"She is" Vision smiled.<br/>
--</p><p>Wanda rode in Vision's car to the ice-cream parlour. She'd said that this was because it was easier to give directions than to have them follow her, and given the slightly awkward position of where they were going, that was true.</p><p>However, it was also because she had blown out her gas budget for that week driving to the pharmacy. Said budget was why she usually walked to grief group on Fridays. Wanda didn't mention that part to Vision, because she didn't want him to feel any guilt, and she had been happy to help.</p><p>She gave Vision a set of rather strange directions, instructing him to turn down a few little side streets, before making him pull to a stop in front of a small, out of the way store, a sign above the door reading 'The Widow's Freeze'.</p><p>"This is one of those special, out of the way, 'word of mouth' places" Wanda explained, as she led Vision and Viv inside. "So, again, don't go telling too many people, okay?"</p><p>"We will not" said Vision. "We promise, don't we Vivian?"</p><p>"We promise," Viv agreed.</p><p>"Good.."</p><p>A bell rang to signal their entry, and almost as soon as they were inside, Wanda was nearly knocked from her feet, swept into a hug by a red-haired woman.</p><p>"Wanda!"</p><p>"Hey, Nat" Wanda returned the hug, gasping a little. "Uh, you're kinda squashing me.."</p><p>"Sorry" the woman, Natasha, loosened her grip a little. "It's just, we haven't seen you since.."</p><p>"Pietro's funeral.." Wanda smiled sadly. "I know."</p><p>"How have you been holding up? You can tell me.."</p><p>"I.. still have good and bad days" Wanda admitted. "But getting better."</p><p>"Good to know.." Nat glanced at Vision and Viv. "Who have we got here?"</p><p>"This is Vision and his daughter, Vivian" Wanda introduced them. "New friends of mine.. Vision, Viv, this is Natasha Romanoff.. An old friend of mine."</p><p>"It is nice to meet you, Miss Romanoff" Vision smiled.</p><p>"You too. Any friend of Wanda's is welcome here" Natasha smiled back, then turned back to Wanda. "Do you want your old booth? We put Pietro's picture above it, so if it's too painful, we can.."</p><p>"The regular booth, please.. It's nice to know he's remembered."</p><p>"You got it, kiddo." Natasha led them through the shop, mostly empty except for a trio of teenagers with ice cream sodas, and an elderly couple sharing a slice of red, white and blue ice cream cake, and sat them at Wanda's chosen booth. "The usual?"</p><p>"Thanks, Nat."</p><p>"And for your friends?"</p><p>"Whatever Wanda is having will be fine" Vision replied, as he and Viv sat across from Wanda.</p><p>"Three Scarlet Specials, coming up.." Nat scrawled a few words onto a notepad, then hurried off to fix their orders.</p><p>Wanda's gaze drifted to a framed photograph on the wall of her brother surrounded by empty bowls of ice cream, complete with a plaque:</p><p>
  <i>In Loving Memory of Pietro Maximoff, founder and champion of the Quicksilver ice cream eating challenge.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Viv followed Wanda's gaze.</p><p>"Is that your brother?" she asked.</p><p>"My twin, Pietro.." Wanda confirmed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "He used to work here."</p><p>"But he.. Did he.."</p><p>"Vivian.." Vision tried to strop her, "Maybe we shouldn't.."</p><p>"It's okay, Vizh.." Wanda cut him off. "Yes.. Pietro died about five months ago."</p><p>"I'm sorry.." Viv whispered. "I.. my twin brother died too, and it.. I feel like there should be a better word, but it sucks..it just..Sucks."</p><p>"Yeah" Wanda agreed, with a slightly wet chuckle. "It sucks.."<br/>
--</p><p>Natasha dropped their order back at the table, and they all happily tucked in. The Scarlet Special, invented by Pietro for Wanda, was basically a tasting plate of different flavoured red or pink ice creams, gelati, and sorbet.</p><p>Wanda was briefly concerned that this may have been an insensitive choice for Viv, given the milestone she had reached that day, but the girl didn't seem bothered by it. However, she did make a return trip to the bathroom after finishing her ice cream, allowing Wanda and Vision a moment alone.</p><p>Vision reached across the table to take Wanda's hand, as she once again looked at the photo of her brother.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked gently.</p><p>"Just memories" Wanda smiled a soft, sad smile. "I spent a lot of time here with Pietro."</p><p>"How long did your brother work here?"</p><p>"A long time.. That is the other part of my story" Wanda chuckled. "Somehow, we found this place and came in for ice cream.. But then we couldn't pay for it."</p><p>"Oh dear."</p><p>"I thought so at the time.. But instead of calling the police, Natasha called Clint, and the rest is history. We didn't move in with him right away, but we at least had someone looking out for us after that.. And eventually, Natasha gave Pietro a job."</p><p>"That was good of her" Vision smiled.</p><p>"It was.. And it was good for him, having the responsibility" Wanda continued, the lump in her throat returning. "He invented the Scarlet Special just for me, because red anything was always my favourite.."</p><p>Wanda was grateful, when Vision leaned across the table, kissing her before she could burst into tears in the middle of The Widow's Freeze. It felt different, being kissed in the open, when their relationship had been behind closed doors so far.. But it was nice.</p><p>"I thought you needed a distraction.." Vision blushed when he broke the kiss, mindful of Viv's imminent return.</p><p>"I did.." Wanda smiled, blushing. "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda finds it hard not to touch Vision around Viv. She makes up for it the next time she sees him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda stole another quick kiss, before making a trip to the bathroom herself.</p><p>Vision sat alone, a goofy smile on his face as he finished the last few drops of ice cream melted at the bottom of his bowl, when Natasha approached him.</p><p>"Hello" Vision, in his good mood, failed to notice that Nataha's previously friendly expression had grown rather stern. "Could I get the bill, please?"</p><p>"I saw that kiss, you know."</p><p>"Um.. what?"</p><p>"You, kissing Wanda" Nat frowned. "That girl's been through a lot, so, friendly warning.. you hurt her, and I hurt you. And if I can't hurt you enough, that old guy a few booths down is a Veteran, and he owes me some favours. His wife is a bad ass too."</p><p>Vision gulped, but sat up straighter, his expression serious.</p><p>"I don't plan on hurting Wanda. She is.. important to me." That was the truth, and Vision knew it even with their relationship still relatively undefined.</p><p>"Good" Natasha smiled in a way that was still slightly unsettling. "Just so that's clear. I'll go get you that bill.."</p><p>As Natasha left, Viv returned to the table.</p><p>"What was that about, Dad?"</p><p>"I was, uh, just asking for the bill" Vision managed a slightly nervous smile, "I want to pay for Wanda's ice-cream, to thank her."</p><p>"That's good.. She's the friend from grief group you keep talking about, isn't she?" Viv asked. "The one you get donuts with afterwards."</p><p>"Yes, donuts.." Vision tried not to blush.</p><p>He didn't feel guilty either, because he was not lying, not really. He and Wanda did usually stop for donuts before they headed to her apartment.<br/>--</p><p>Once Wanda returned, and Vision had paid, he drove her back to the Pharmacy.</p><p>It was harder than Wanda had expected, to keep herself from touching Vision the way she usually would, riding to her apartment after grief group. To not rest her hand on his thigh, or play with his golden hair. But Wanda was mindful of Viv's presence in the backseat, so managed to keep her hands to herself.</p><p>Just as difficult as not touching him was not giving him a proper kiss Goodbye when they pulled up near her car at the pharmacy. Vision, too, had seemed to struggle with this, almost leaning in as she moved to get out of the car, but managed to stop himself. They both had to settle for a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>"Thanks for paying for my ice-cream, Vizh. You didn't have to."</p><p>"It was the least I could do after your help Today" Vision smiled. "Wasn't it, Vivian?"</p><p>"Yes" Viv nodded shyly. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome, Sweetie" Wanda gave her a kind smile before she turned back to Vision. "So.. I'll see you Tomorrow night?"</p><p>Something in her eyes made Vision blush.</p><p>"Y-Yes, Tomorrow night, definitely."<br/>--</p><p>Wanda hoped that she and Vision weren't being too obvious, making eyes at each other across the room, or flashing flirty little smiles. Then again, she supposed, it didn't really matter so much if anyone noticed. It was not their business.</p><p>Wanda stole a kiss when they reached Vision's car, a rather heated, needy kiss, and they decided to forgo their usual stop for donuts, driving straight back to Wanda's apartment. Once inside, Wanda kicked off her shoes, and removed Vin's book from Vision's pocket, gently setting it aside and out of harm's way, before leaping into his arms, kissing him fiercely.</p><p>Vision caught her, supporting her weight easily, his hands sliding beneath her ass as her legs locked around his waist.</p><p>"I missed you.." Wanda murmured between kisses.</p><p>"You saw me Yesterday.." Vision teased, becoming a little more cheeky as his comfort with her grew.</p><p>"I know, but.. You know what I mean.." Wanda blushed, peppering kisses down his neck.</p><p>"I do.." Vision replied, a soft moan escaping his throat.</p><p>They made their way to Wanda's room, falling together onto her bed. At some point, Wanda unfastened Vision's trousers, and he lifted his hips to help her pull them down, along with his underwear, without her even having to ask.</p><p>"Thank you.." She murmured, then pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside, followed rather quickly by her bra, before her fingers got to work on the buttons of Vision's shirt.</p><p>Though Vision had seen Wanda naked rather often by this point, his breath still caught in his throat.</p><p>"You are gorgeous.." He whispered, sitting up to kiss her, one hand moving to toy with her breast. "Absolutely perfect.."</p><p>"Nobody's perfect, Vision.." Wanda blushed again, her own breath catching."But thank you for saying so."</p><p>Wanda finished unbuttoning him, but didn't remove his shirt, simply leaving it hanging open. Nor could she really be bothered moving off him to take off her skirt or underwear. She simply reached for a condom, tearing open the wrapper and rolling it onto Vision's length, then tugged her underwear aside and sank onto him.</p><p>"Mmm.. feels perfect to me.." Vision gasped.</p><p>"No more talking.." Wanda kissed Vision to silence any further words from him, although she had to admit, he did fit her perfectly, more perfectly than anyone that had come before.</p><p>It seemed extra erotic, somehow, having sex without being entirely naked.</p><p>Wanda began to rock her hips, riding him, slowly at first, her hands running over Vision's muscular chest.</p><p>Vision's hands wandered too, mapping out the soft curves he was beginning to learn by heart, but always wanting to learn more of her, to know more.</p><p>It was a little funny, Wanda thought, that a man she'd expected to be a grief-fuelled one-night stand was the one who actually cared the most about whether she felt good, and probably now knew her more intimately than any man ever had.</p><p>Wanda began to move faster, and Vision matched her pace, both of them nearing their peak.</p><p>"Wanda.."</p><p>Her name escaped as a moan from Vision's lips, and she could tell he was close, so close. Wanda was too, she just needed that last little nudge.</p><p>"Touch me.." She whispered, her forehead pressed to his.</p><p>Vision immediately complied, his hand sliding down her body, fingers quickly stroking her.</p><p>Wanda clung to him, crying out as she came, and Vision soon followed, his mouth falling open in pleasure.</p><p>When they had recovered, Wanda's breath caught, because Vision was looking at her, like she was beautiful, like she was, in fact, perfect. He reached up to tenderly touch her cheek, and for a moment, he looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it, and simply held her close.<br/>--</p><p>"Wanda.." Vision asked, as they lay tangled together a short while later, "Do you have a job?"</p><p>"I'm a shop assistant in a DVD store.. One for retro stuff. I took some time off after Pietro died, but I'm doing a couple of shifts a week again now" She propped herself up on one elbow to look at him, now suddenly curious. "Why.. what do you do?"</p><p>"I write.. Freelance, mostly, to keep my schedule flexible for the children" Vision replied. "I only ask because I was wondering how many free days you had.."</p><p>"A few.. Why?"</p><p>"Well.. I was thinking.. Maybe hoping.. But I'd understand if you'd rather not.."</p><p>"Vizh.." Wanda chuckled, charmed by his awkwardness, "How can I know if I'd rather not if I don't even know what you're asking?"</p><p>"Right.." Vision blushed. "Well, I was thinking that it might be nice to spend a day together. Doing what I'm not sure, but.."</p><p>"Okay" Wanda surprised herself with how quickly she agreed, but a day with him did sound nice. Very nice actually.</p><p>"Okay?" His eyes lit up.</p><p>"Mmmhm.." She rested her head back against his chest. "I'll check my work roster and call you with a day that works, okay?"</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>"Do you need to get back to Viv soon?"</p><p>"Not yet.. She's at a friend's house, they're having a little party to celebrate her 'becoming a woman'" Vision chuckled, stroking Wanda's hair. "She said she'd call when she's ready to come home, but that could be a while.. Do you mind if I stay until then?"</p><p>"No" Wanda smiled. "That's perfectly fine with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Special Grown Up Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Vision plan for their day together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, Vision did in fact have to leave to collect Viv from her friend's place. And after he did.. Well, the first thing she did was settle down for a nice long sleep, because the night's activities had worn her out.</p><p>But the next morning, when she woke, Wanda may have begun to panic, a little. She had agreed to a day with Vision, because she had liked the idea, but.. What exactly did it mean?</p><p>A day of sex? While they spoke often over the phone during the week, a lot of the time they spent physically in each other's company was usually passed with them having sex. A full day of sex did not at all seem like a terrible idea. It relieved a lot of stress, and Wanda and Vision's sexual chemistry was, admittedly.. Off the charts.</p><p>But.. that didn't feel like what Vision was asking for.</p><p>It seemed like, maybe.. more.</p><p>Was Wanda ready for more?</p><p>She thought that, maybe, she was. She liked Vision. She liked him quite a lot.</p><p>Yes, he understood her grief, and let her feel whatever she was feeling in a particular moment without judgement. But even beyond that, he was just about the sweetest guy that she had ever met.</p><p>Even Pietro would have struggled to find something not to like about him, and Pietro had been an expert at finding things not to like about her boyfriends. And, rather frustratingly, he'd often been right. Even more frustratingly, Wanda had usually, deep down, known he was right, but she was stubborn and would end up trying to prove her brother wrong. That was how she'd ended up wasting six months with Simon, an aspiring model who eventually dumped her on her Birthday because he thought she didn't put enough effort into her fashion choices and would embarrass him at industry parties.</p><p>Vision gave her no such red flags. Yes, he had a child, meaning there was a lot to consider if their relationship were to become truly serious. But 'more' didn't necessarily have to mean serious, not right away.</p><p>With a goofy smile on her face of the kind she had not worn in quite a while, Wanda checked her work roster, and called Vision.</p><p>
  <i>"Hello?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"Hey, Vizh.. So, I've checped with work, and I'm free on Tuesday, if that works for you.."</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, yes. Tuesday is fine.. I'll pick you up a little before Noon?"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Sure" Wanda's smile widened. She could almost see the smile on Vision's own face. "I'll see you on Tuesday then."</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, see you on Tuesday."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Okay. Bye, Vizh.."</p><p>
  <i>"Goodbye, Wanda."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Wanda disconnected the call, a happy little flutter in her heart.<br/>
--</p><p>A soft smile crossed Vision's face after the call.</p><p>"Who were you talking to, Dad?" Viv asked him over a bowl of cereal.</p><p>"Oh.." Vision blushed a little, "That was Wanda. We were just making plans to catch up on Tuesday.</p><p>"That's great, Dad."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Yeah" Viv nodded. "You were stuck looking after Vin for so long when he was sick, and both of us even before that, when, uh, she left.."</p><p>Viv had never referred to her Biological Mother as Mom. After all, the woman had left before she or her brother could even say the word.</p><p>"I was not 'stuck' with you and your brother" Vision frowned. "You are my children, my world. I.."</p><p>"I know. I know, we're your kids, you love us.. And I know, it's been tough since Vin.." Viv sighed shakily, not quite able to finish that sentence, feeling as though if she did, her brother would truly be gone. "My point is, I can take care of myself now, at least a little. It's good for you to have some grown up friends.."</p><p>"I suppose that is true.."</p><p>"Maybe even.." Viv continued cheekily, "A special grown up friend?"</p><p>"Maybe someday.." Vision blushed. "Now finish your cereal, before it gets soggy.."</p><p>"Yes, Dad.." Viv smirked.</p><p>On Tuesday Morning, Wanda woke with a new little spring in her step. She showered, washing her hair with a shampoo that Vision had complimented the scent of a week or two prior.</p><p>Then, clad in her towel, she padded back to her room to choose something to wear. The weather was just about perfect, not too warm and not too cold, so she kept her outfit nice, but casual, with her favourite skirt, black top, and a shawl in case it got a little cooler later on.</p><p>Once she was almost ready, Wanda caught sight of Pietro's picture on her dresser, once again imagining him glaring accusingly at her. It was for this reason that she had started turning the photo to face away from her when Vision came over.</p><p>Today, however, Wanda felt no shame at all.</p><p>"Don't you give me that look. You would like Vision, even though I know you'd try to pretend that you didn't.."<br/>
--</p><p>Shortly afterwards, Wanda heard a knock at the door of her apartment, and happily rushed to answer it.</p><p>"Hey, Vizh."</p><p>"Hello.." Vision replied shyly, offering her a small bouquet of roses. "I, um, hope this isn't too much, but I saw these outside a florist on my way over, and I, uh, I thought of you.."</p><p>"They're beautiful.." Wanda blushed, carefully taking them from him. "I have a couple of bushes planted at the Bartons, Laura looks after them for me now. When I get a house of my own I'd like to plant some.."</p><p>"I have always wanted to plant some, but it didn't seem like a good idea when the children were little.." Vision replied. "The thorns, you know.."</p><p>"That's understandable.."</p><p>"But now Viv is a teenager, I suppose there's no reason why I couldn't.."</p><p>"You should, they're gorgeous.. I'll just put these in water, and then we can go, okay?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>As Wanda hurried off to find a vase, Vision took a brief moment to cast his eyes around her apartment, as it was the first time he had seen it in the light of day. It was tidier than he remembered from their first night together, probably a testament to her improving state of mind, though he had never judged her.</p><p>When Wanda returned, she slipped her hand into his, their fingers fitting quite perfectly together.</p><p>"Shall we go?" She asked him with a smile.</p><p>"Yes" Vision smiled back, a flutter in his heart. "We shall."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Vision spend the day together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vision led Wanda to his car, and, a perfect gentleman, opened the passenger door for her.</p><p>"Thanks, Vizh" Wanda blushed a little as she got in.</p><p>"You're welcome" Vision replied with a smile, hopping into the driver's side. He blushed a little himself when Wanda kissed his cheek.</p><p>Wanda giggled. Definitely the sweetest guy she knew.</p><p>Vision drove the pair of them to a little nice looking little Cafe. A sign on the window read 'The Ant &amp; The Wasp'. Soon after they entered, Vision was greeted by a woman with blonde, but greying hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Vision, your special order isn't quite ready yet. Usually I have more help, but Hope is away on a trip with Scott.."</p><p>"That's alright, Janet" Vision smiled, pulling out a chair for Wanda at a nearby table. "We were going to stop for a pot of tea first anyway."</p><p>"Oh!" Janet noticed Wanda's presence, and smiled a very wide smile. "Hello."</p><p>"Oh dear, I've forgotten my manners" Vision chuckled. "Janet, this is Wanda.. a special new friend of mine."</p><p>"Uh.. hi" Wanda blushed at his sweet introduction.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Wanda. I'll go grab you both that pot of tea, and your special order should be ready by the time you're done.." Janet headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Special order?" Wanda asked Vision, curious. "What special order?"</p><p>"Well, it's such a nice day" said Vision, "And there is a lovely park nearby.. I thought you and I might go for a picnic today. Janet puts together the most wonderful hampers, so I called earlier and asked if she could make one up for us."</p><p>"That does sound nice" Wanda smiled. "I haven't been on a picnic since.. I can't even remember when."</p><p>"I haven't been on a picnic for a while either" Vision chuckled. "So, it seems Today we will both break our picnic drought."</p><p>"It seems we will," Wanda agreed.</p><p>Janet dropped their tea back to the table.</p><p>"There you go.. It's so nice to see Vision here with a friend for once" Janet hurried off again before Vision could reply.</p><p>"I am.. Here by myself a lot" He blushed a little as he poured Wanda's tea. "Being a single parent makes it hard to make friends at the best of times. Being a single parent with a sick child complicates things even further.</p><p>"I understand" Wanda flashed him a thankful smile, taking a sip of her tea. "Making friends as a Foster Child isn't easy either. Pietro was charismatic enough that it didn't matter so much for him, but for me, being a foster kid on top of being the quiet, weird kid? High School was pretty much Hell."</p><p>"Oh, do not get me started on High School.."<br/>--</p><p>A short while later, after they had finished their tea, and Janet delivered their hamper to the table, Wanda and Vision headed to the park that Vision had talked about. At the park entrance, Vision hesitated.</p><p>"Is something wrong Vizh?" Wanda asked him.</p><p>"Well.. I admit, I may have had an ulterior motive in bringing you here with me today.."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"You see, the last time I came to this park was with.."</p><p>"Your son" Wanda realised, looking around, recognising the place. "The picture of his last good day.."</p><p>"Yes.." Vision nodded. "I.. I've found it hard to come here, since Vin's passing. But this was one of our favourite places. He wouldn't want me to give it up.."</p><p>"That's understandable."</p><p>"And I thought.. Maybe if I came with you, it will be easier, and if I did break down or cry, it wouldn't be so bad, because you understand. But I would never want you to feel like I was using you. We can always go somewhere else."</p><p>"It doesn't feel that way" Wanda smiled softly, taking his hand. "It's nice.. And maybe, next time I have somewhere that's difficult for me to go, you can come with me."</p><p>"That's fair" Vision agreed.</p><p>"Good. So, let's go enjoy this very nice park."</p><p>"Yes" Vision smiled, squeezing Wanda's hand. "Let's."<br/>--</p><p>So, they walked through the park for a while, hand in hand. Vision pointed out a few things along the way.</p><p>A sandpit that Vin had loved when he was small.</p><p>Swings on which he had pushed both his twins.</p><p>A path that Vin had loved to ride his bike along when he was a little older.</p><p>While he did feel quite sad, Wanda's presence kept him from breaking down and embarrassing himself in the middle of the park.</p><p>She simply listened, squeezing his hand when she felt he needed comfort, catching a few tears that escaped from his eyes.</p><p>Vision was so grateful to have her there, and he promised, her and himself, that when the time came that she needed him in a similar situation, he would definitely be there.</p><p>Eventually, they found a nice spot under a tree, where Vision laid out a picnic blanket, and they both sat down to eat. The hamper was packed full of goodies, specially made sandwiches, cakes, and pastries, both savoury and sweet. Vision picked out his own few special favourites, while Wanda, who had never had such an elaborate picnic spread before, made sure to try a little of everything, and when she had, she definitely had to agree with Vision's earlier statement that Janet put together wonderful hampers.</p><p>At some point, after they had both eaten their fill, they ended up laying together on the blanket, gazing up at the clouds.</p><p>"Towards the end" said Vision, idly running his fingers through Wanda's hair, her head resting on his chest, "When Vin couldn't move so much, he still loved to cloud watch. It was one of the few things he could still do outdoors, even when he was ill. He, Viv and I would just lay here for hours."</p><p>"That sounds nice."</p><p>"Yes, it was very peaceful."</p><p>"For Pietro and I, it was stars.." a soft, sad smile crossed Wanda's face. "We were often.. Between homes, before we moved in with the Bartons. Sometimes, we would sleep under the stars, and if we were somewhere not comfortable or quiet enough to sleep, we would sit up together and look at the stars, and pick out constellations.."</p><p>Vision looked at her, quite awestruck.</p><p>"You constantly amaze me, do you know that?"</p><p>"I do?"</p><p>"You do. Everything you've been through, and survived.. It amazes me that people can walk right past you everyday and have absolutely no idea how strong you are."</p><p>"You think so?" Wanda blushed.</p><p>"I know so" Vision replied.</p><p>"Well.. you're pretty strong yourself, Vizh. Everything you've dealt with, raising two kids on your own, and having one get so sick..You are amazing, keeping yourself together so well."</p><p>"Oh.. Thank you" Vision blushed himself, then fell quiet for a while. "Wanda?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I.. I have been thinking.. I know this.. Whatever we are.. Is still relatively new, and we haven't exactly put a label on it, but since we.. I, um.." He sounded nervous. "Since we started whatever this is, I have not been seeing anyone else.."</p><p>"Oh.." Wanda blushed again. "Neither have I.."</p><p>"Well.." Vision sounded quite relieved now, though still nervous. "I would like to continue.. Not seeing anyone else.."</p><p>"Well.." Wanda felt a strange flutter in her heart. "Okay. I don't want to see anyone else either."</p><p>"And maybe.." Vision continued, smiling now, "It might be nice to see each other more than just Friday nights after grief group.."</p><p>"Yes.." Wanda agreed, smiling too. "That would be nice."</p><p>Vision's smile widened a little, and he kissed her. So different from their first kiss, hard and needy and desperate to feel.</p><p>It was a soft kiss, a sweet and gentle kiss. A kiss that said 'I like you. Maybe one day I could love you'. A kiss that felt like the beginning of something more.</p><p>And for that one perfect moment, for the first time in a very long while, Wanda and Vision were happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Word They Couldn't Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vision invites Wanda to his home for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair laid there a while on their blanket, gazing at the clouds and stealing occasional kisses. Of course at some point, the ‘occasional kisses’ turned into ‘making out like teenagers’, but that was okay since no one could really see them. It was nice to have this time together. To more fully commit to each other, though still be relaxed about labels.</p><p>After a while, Vision checked his watch, noting that he had a few hours before Viv was due home from school.</p><p>“Wanda?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Would you like to come back to my house for a bit?” He asked. “I’ve been to your apartment plenty of times, it seems only fitting that you should get to see my home as well.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re comfortable with that..” Wanda blushed a little, “Sure.”</p><p>“Wonderful..” Vision kissed Wanda’s blushing cheek, causing the blush to deepen. “We will go soon, then.”<br/>
--</p><p>So, soon afterwards, Vision drove Wanda to his home, an average looking place in a suburban street. Always a gentleman, Vision hurried to politely open the car door for Wanda, then helped her out and led her inside the House. The place wasn’t much bigger than it looked like from the outside, but not small enough to seem cramped.</p><p>“Sorry about the mess..” Vision apologised, leading her into the living room. “I’ve gone quite easy on Viv, chores wise, since Vin’s passing. Although, I usually don’t have to ask her to clean up, so I don’t fuss over the little things..”</p><p>From Wanda’s point of view, the place didn’t seem messy at all, at least not compared to her own apartment. A jacket that was probably Vivian’s had been left draped over the back of the sofa, while a Playstation controller and a few video game cases lay scattered near the TV, but that still made the place seem ‘lived in’ more so than messy.</p><p>“It’s fine” Wanda assured him. “I think your place is nice.. Cozy.”</p><p>“Thank you..” Vision blushed. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go make us some tea..”<br/>
--</p><p>Soon they were snuggled on Vision’s sofa, sipping their drinks.</p><p>“So..” Wanda began. “Did I help you Today? With going to the park, I mean..”<br/>
“You did” Vision nodded, smiling. “You helped quite a lot, actually. And just so you know, I have not forgotten our agreement. When you find yourself with a difficult situation to face, I will go with you.”</p><p>“I have been thinking about that, actually..” Wanda set aside her empty cup.</p><p>“Oh? Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>“It might be too much..”</p><p>“I made you a promise” said Vision. “So whatever it is I can do, tell me.”</p><p>“Well, my little foster brother is having his first Birthday soon..” said Wanda. “Nathaniel Pietro. He’s named after..”</p><p>“Your brother.”</p><p>“Yes.. I love my Foster Family, but they worry too much, and they’re always making a big fuss over me.. It gets a bit hard..”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“So I thought, maybe I might ask you to come with me, to little Nate’s party..but it would be awkward, probably, and too much pressure, so I understand if you don’t want to.. Mmm..” Wanda was suddenly cut off when Vision kissed her.</p><p>“We had an agreement, Wanda, and I am not a man who goes back on my word” Vision told her seriously. “If my attending this party will make things easier for you, then of course I will go with you.”</p><p>Wanda smiled softly at him. </p><p>“You are probably one of the best people I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not so sure about that..” Vision blushed, setting his own cup aside.</p><p>“I am” She kissed him.</p><p> A soft kiss at first, but soon she deepened it, and eventually, she ended up in Vision’s lap, with him pulling her closer. At some point, as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of Wanda’s shirt, Wanda’s fingers toyed with the zipper of his trousers.</p><p>“Wanda..” Vision murmured, removing his glasses and setting them aside..</p><p>“Mmhm?” Her lips attached to his neck. </p><p>“You know..” A soft moan escaped his throat, “I want to make sure you know I didn’t invite you home just so we could..”</p><p>“I know..” </p><p>“And I didn’t agree to attend the party with you just so you would..”</p><p>“I know..” Wanda giggled, mischief sparkling in her eyes.</p><p>“Good.. Just so that’s clear..” Vision’s breath caught as Wanda tugged his zipper down, fingers teasing the growing bulge in his underwear. “Um, b-but maybe, not right here? It’s just that, my daughter sits on this sofa..”</p><p>“Fair enough..” Wanda wrapped her arms around Vision’s neck, her legs around his waist. “Take me to bed, then..”</p><p>“As you wish..” Vision’s hands slid beneath her bottom to support her as he stood, and Wanda’s heart fluttered as he carried her off.<br/>
--</p><p>Wanda and Vision had had sex many times now, in quite a few different ways, so this time shouldn’t have really felt any different. And yet, knowing that neither one of them had been sleeping with anyone else, nor wanted to anytime soon, had changed things, just a little.</p><p>When Vision slipped inside Wanda, it seemed more.. special. Meaningful.</p><p>The extra kisses and touches they shared felt more like genuine affection than simply part of the act.</p><p>Vision’s long, slow strokes, and Wanda bucking to meet him, in perfect sync. It felt like they would always be. That he was hers now, and she was his.</p><p>And when they came, they came together, Vision with a low moan, and Wanda a soft, strangled cry, lost in bliss at the same moment.</p><p>Neither Wanda nor Vision voiced their new, profound realisations about their relationship, not yet. They still felt too new, too precious and fragile, to risk it all by speaking too soon.</p><p>As the two of them basked in their afterglow, Vision still nestled inside her, he stroked Wanda’s face, gazing into her soft green eyes. She smiled up at him, a soft, shy smile, her voice almost a whisper.</p><p>“Hi..”</p><p>“Hello..” His heart fluttered, an increasingly large part of him wanting to tell her that he loved her. But for now, he simply said, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>And Wanda blushed, but her smile widened. Not quite brave enough yet for the words she really wanted to say, Wanda simply replied:</p><p>“You’re beautiful, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Guest's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda joins in Vision and Viv's Pizza Night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda and Vision remained tangled in each other’s arms for a while, stealing lazy kisses and shy touches, until Vision caught sight of the time and jumped up, slightly panicked. </p><p>“Oh gosh, Vivian will be home from school soon..”</p><p>“Right..” Wanda blushed brightly, getting up to search for her clothes. “I guess I’d better go, then..”</p><p>“Oh no, I didn’t mean that at all!” Said Vision quickly, tugging on his trousers. “You can stay as long as you like.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course. Viv knows that we are friends, and that you and I were going to spend the day together Today. However..”</p><p>“Best if we’re not naked when she gets here” Wanda chuckled, relaxing a little.</p><p>“Yes, exactly” Vision smiled.</p><p>“Okay, one not-naked Wanda coming right up.. Uh, do you know where my bra went?”</p><p>“Um.. oh there it is, on the lamp. Have you seen my shirt?”</p><p>“In the corner, over there.. My skirt?”</p><p>“Oh, uh.. Just there, at the foot of the bed. Do you happen to remember where we left my glasses?”</p><p>“I think they’re out in the living room..”<br/>--</p><p>Wanda and Vision managed to locate their clothes, and get themselves dressed and presentable just in time for Viv’s return. Vision made fresh cups of tea, Wanda switched on the Television, and the pair parked themselves on the couch just as Viv walked through the door.</p><p>“Hello, Vivian” Vision smiled just a little too widely. “How was School?” </p><p>“Uh.. alright, I guess.. Hi, Wanda.”</p><p>“Hi, Viv..” Wanda almost squeaked.</p><p>“So..” Viv raised an eyebrow at them, “How was the picnic?” </p><p>“Oh, it was lovely. Perfect day for it.” Vision’s too large smile remained in place. </p><p>“Okay..” Viv hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder. “I’ll just.. Go put my bag away..”</p><p>As soon as Viv was out of sight and out of earshot, Wanda gently elbowed Vision. </p><p>“Nice job at not being suspicious, Vizh. She won’t suspect a thing.”</p><p>“You weren’t that much better” Vision pointed out. “What was that squeak in your voice about?”</p><p>They both stared at each other accusingly for a few moments, before immediately bursting into fits of laughter.</p><p>“We are absolutely horrible at keeping secrets” said Wanda through giggles, taking a moment to safely plant a quick kiss on Vision’s cheek in Viv’s absence.</p><p>“We are” Vision chuckled, then added, quietly, “It probably wouldn’t bother her too much, knowing about us.. Before Vin died, he and Viv were often encouraging me to, uh, find someone. But she has been through so much recently, and we are still so..” </p><p>“I know” Wanda squeezed his hand. “We’re in a new phase of this, still working things out. You don’t want to risk changing her life again until you know where we’re going.”</p><p>“Exactly. Thank you for understanding. Still..” Vision kissed Wanda’s fingers, “Vivian does like you.” </p><p>“Well, that’s good to know” Wanda blushed. “I like her too, she’s a very sweet girl..”<br/>--</p><p>Viv returned to fetch herself a snack, then retreated back to her room to do some homework.</p><p>Wanda and Vision chatted away in the meantime, about her work, and his. Little memories of Pietro or Vin, because neither minded, or felt awkward or uncomfortable, if the other felt the need to shed a few tears over their lost loved one. When Wanda had a little cry, over the mail addressed to Pietro that still occasionally arrived at her apartment, Vision simply listened, and held her, knowing that she would do the same for him if the need ever arose.</p><p>Soon, Wanda pointed out that it was probably time for her to be getting home.  </p><p>“Are you sure?” Vision frowned. “I don’t feel right about you leaving when you are this upset.”</p><p>“I’m not really that upset” Wanda wiped her eyes. “This is like.. normal background levels of sad for me right now.”<br/>“Well, I drove you here. At least let me give you a lift home..”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’ll just get a cab, or an Uber. You should stay here with Viv..”</p><p>“Viv is Thirteen. She’ll be fine alone for a quarter of an hour while I drive you..”</p><p>At that moment, Viv re-emerged. Wanda scrubbed at her eyes again, but it was still clear that she had been recently crying. Viv, glancing between Wanda and Vision, very kindly didn’t mention this.</p><p>“Is Wanda staying for dinner?” she asked.</p><p>“Well” said Vision pointedly, “She can, if she likes.”</p><p>“Oh, I probably shouldn’t..” Wanda smiled awkwardly at Viv. “I wouldn’t want to put any extra pressure on your Dad, cooking for an extra person..”</p><p>“Well, that won’t be a problem” Vision grinned what seemed, for him, a rather cheeky grin.</p><p>“Yeah” added Viv, nodding. “It’s Pizza night. Or any kind of take-out, but usually Pizza. If we have a guest it’s their choice, but we haven’t had a guest in a while. Dad definitely hasn’t, so it’s really nice for him to have a friend around. If you stay, you get to choose the dinner, so.. Will you stay?”</p><p>Well, Wanda noted, it seemed Viv was a rambler, just like her Father. She looked so hopeful, and Vision did too, matching sets of blue eyes gazing at her, and Wanda’s heart warmed. </p><p>How could she tell them ‘no’?</p><p>“Well, if you and your Dad are really okay with it, of course I’ll stay” Wanda smiled. “And now that you’ve mentioned it, Pizza sounds really good.”</p><p>“Brilliant!” Vision grinned, getting up. “I’ll go fetch the menu..”<br/>--</p><p>And so, they ordered Pizza, and ate together in front of the TV, happily chatting away as they did. Viv talked about her day at School, and Wanda kindly listened to every word. Vision watched them, feeling a strange, but pleasant tug at his heart.</p><p>When they were done with dinner, Vision insisted on driving Wanda home. </p><p>“Thanks, Vizh..” Wanda smiled when he let her out of the car at her apartment block. “I had a nice time today, even with the little teary moment in the middle..”</p><p>“As did I..” Vision stole a quick kiss. “Let me know when you have a date for your Foster brother’s party..”</p><p>“You really don’t have to come..”</p><p>“Ah, but I do, because I promised I would” said Vision. “So now I am going to nag you daily so you do not conveniently ‘forget’ to tell me about it and have to handle it yourself..”</p><p>“You.. are adorable” Wanda chuckled, returning his kiss. </p><p>“Thank you” Vision blushed. “So.. I’ll see you at grief group?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“And maybe one day we can catch up for lunch?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me” Wanda stole another kiss, then headed inside. “Call me when you’re home safe, okay?”</p><p>“Will do” Vision grinned.</p><p>Both headed home with a spring in their step, of a kind that had not been there in quite a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>